


Together

by EnchantedEvil



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1256440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedEvil/pseuds/EnchantedEvil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek can't imagine Stiles leaving</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

People staying is a concept that Derek isn't used to.

Surviving with him is hard, a cloud of death and sorrow follows him around, and it pours on any who stay near him for too long, people who he gets attached to.

He prays every night that Stiles doesn't leave. He prays that the world will be merciful _just this once_ , and the cloud that surrounds him may let in a little ray of sunshine.

He cant promise safety, and he cant promise that their lives will be a walk in the park (Stiles should know that), but he can promise _love. True love_ , the kind that will never falter, or break with time, because Derek cant afford to lose another, another soul that makes his whole, another who is the ray of sunshine in the dark cloud of his life.

Many men and women stare at Stiles, want and lust mixing with their scents so much that Derek almost has to gag, and he stares each and every one of them down, daring them to rise to the challenge.

Not a single one tries to challenge the Alpha. And Stiles continues on unknowingly, scent smelling of purity and the forest after rain, the scent that drives Derek _crazy_ , the scent he cant live without.

And he prays he will never have to live without Stiles, sweet, innocent Stiles, who loves Derek more than he knows.

Because Stiles needs Derek as much as Derek needs Stiles.

They are two lost souls, two loving souls who have gone through so much apart and together, that the very concept of living without the other is frightening to them, like even speaking the idea will cause it to happen.

And that is a idea more sorrowful than anything that the world has done to them.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one i came up with suddenly  
> Criticism always welcome :)


End file.
